Michelle Melbuffon
"'' Patience is a value." : —A quote attributed to Melbuffon and etched in her crown '''Michelle Melbuffon' was a wizard of medieval times and created her house on Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was great friends with Salazar Slytherin but he opposed her when Michelle talked with her daughter about her Parseltongue skills . She killed herself with a poisonous potion , even if Velorine wanted to murder her with it , sometime in the eleventh century . Biography Her Early Life Michelle Melbuffon was born sometime in the tenth century . She had an unique ability named Parseltongue and that's how she met her best friend Salazar Slytherin . Michelle attended Beauxbatons academy , because of Helga Hufflepuff . The two of them had a fight and the four Hogwarts founders decided to kick Michelle . The creation of her House At the age of fourteen , Michelle decided to leave her family because they were Muggles . She attended Beauxbatons Academy and created her own house there , Melbuffon , with Adora Rouerie and Jocelin Cossu . Melbuffon selected her students according to their determination and kindness . However once a student named Falbia Abel joined her house , but she had diffrent characteristics and Michelle full of rage accidentally killed her . Years passed and no one learned about Falbia's murder , except Nocturne , Falbia's close friend that after years married her . Later life and death Nocturne and Michelle had a kid named Falbia as honor of her victim . Michelle left Beauxbatons when she was pregnant and gave her place to her husband . However when Falbia was born , Nocturne died from an unknown illness and Michelle closed herself home and made her own Melbuffon Crown . She informed her daughter about everything and thus Falbia went to Salazar . Slytherin thought that their Parseltongue skill should be hidden so he sends Falbia back and informed Velorine , Falbia's Abel sister , how her sister died . Velorine decided to kill Michelle so with Salazar's help she made a poisonous potion and followed Melbuffon's daughter . When she reached to her home she left the potion somewhere on Melbuffon's house and left . Michelle knew it however she drunk it all and died . Magical abilities and skills * Charms: '''Michelle used an unknown charm to make her crown poisonous . * '''Potions(most likely): '''She recognised on her own that Velorine's potion was deadly . * '''Parseltongue: Michelle Melbuffon was one of the earliest recorded Parselmouths , like Salazar Slytherin * '''Transfiguration: '''She created the Sakura Siren with a transfiguration spell or charm . Michelle Melbuffon's Crown Michelle made that crown when she lost her husband . The crown could make the owner poisonous . However when Michelle drunk the "Velorine's Smell Potion" , she didn't wanted to use it , although Falbia had already stole it .Category:Melbuffon Category:Beauxbatons __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Michelle Melbuffon Category:Michelle Melbuffon's Crown Category:Parselmouths Category:Muggle-born Category:Heads of House Category:Females Category:Melbuffon family